Near field communication (NFC) protocols may be used to establish wireless communication between devices in close proximity (e.g., less than 5 centimeters apart). Far field communication (FFC) protocols may be used establish wireless communication between devices at greater distances. Using FCC protocols, tags, such as radio frequency identification (RFID) tags, containing electronically-stored information can be ‘read’ by devices (e.g., ‘readers’) that detect radio waves emitted from the tag. For example, at UHF frequencies, FFC protocols may be used to interrogate RFID tags within a coverage area of up to 30 meters from an RFID reader. However, features of FFC protocols are not available at very far distances (e.g., more than 30 meters, such as several miles or more).